nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Chusokarashi no Manaato
Chusokarashi no Manaato (中宗芥 間娜図) is a magnum opus that dislikes and eradicates everything that she doesn't consider artistic. General Information Personality Manaato is selfish and overconfident. She shows disdain for everything that's not artistic enough, such as the incomplete golem Ragoni. If there's something artistic enough that pleases her, she'll try to take it by force, such as Kaiga Kimyoona's paintings. Abilities ;Claiming complete ownership over anything she considers art Her ability allows her to obtain complete dominion over anything she desires, but with a catch. The more remembered the item in question is, the harder it is for Manaato to usurp control of it. An abandoned painting is very easy to claim ownership over, an entire country is not. But after claiming ownership, Manaato can manipulate the item at will. Manaato can even claim the abilities of others for herself given the time. Manaato’s actual array of abilities is vast, such as manipulating her own appearance at will and using a variety of art-themed weaponry. Her favorite is her half brush, half paint-roller which she simply calls “The Tool.” Background Information Over 1503 years ago, the greatest minds in Kuusou no Sekai began creation on the most ambitious project to ever exist: The Manaato Project. Out of a desire to obtain complete enlightenment, one representative from each species collaborated together to create a being of supreme intelligence and power that would bring absolute knowledge to the world of Kuusou no Sekai. She was also intended to have the ability to create more artistic beings in her image to speed up cultural advancement. Her development lasted many centuries, and 53 years ago the project was finally completed. She was almost everything the team had hoped for. But throughout her meticulous creation one small detail went unaccounted for: A small prank pulled a few years prior by an unknown being, which effectively corrupted her personality. Manaato was born into the world completely twisted due to the “spark of chaos” planted within her. Immediately after her birth, Manaato killed everyone involved in the project and entered society with two goals: To dominate everything she found artistic, and to destroy everything she didn't find artistic. She began publishing her own stunning works of art to obtain a following, and she gained many students such as Takuto and Hypolla that desired to learn from her expertise. Few know about her true goals, but she’s secretly caused vast amounts of destruction and death to accomplish her vision. Role Expressive Illumination Manaato decides to start her plans of turning Kuusou no Sekai into a place full of art and eradicate everything else that's not artistic according to her liking. This involves eradicating machines and video games and claiming the rights of Miko Kokunai's adventures. She calls her former students to assist her with the banning, such as Takuto Yamaha, Kojiro and Neoroko Fuishi (with the exception of Kaiga Kimyoona, who refuses to leave her boyfriend behind). For most of the game, she is hiding in the Kuusou no Sekai’s Arch Gallery together with Neoroko, silently waiting as all of her students destroy banned art pieces. Because of it, nobody suspects her at first and the heroes go after red herrings, such as Hiromi Hypolla and Fayette Brightsight. After defeating them, the heroes realize that the art banning has not stopped and finally contront Manaato at the Arch Gallery. She wants to take some more of Kaiga's paintings and Miko's current adventures and is also curious about fighting the imperfect golem Ragoni. Afterwards she's defeated and forced to put a stop on her plans for the time being. Also, Manaato's reputation is now ruined now that everyone knows she caused the incident. But even though she was stopped, the damage is already done and the banned art was destroyed, just like she wanted. Broken 4th Dimension Because the zorigami Mirai Chasov altered the time in Kuusou no Sekai, this resulted in several people being erased from existence or de-aged. Manaato and Neoroko were part of these victims, being erased from existence. Colorful Illumination She appears in an ending featuring Hypolla and her student Neoroko. Because Broken 4th Dimension was retconned from the Nansei timeline, Neoroko and Manaato were never erased from existence and still remain within Kuusou no Sekai. However, instead of Manaato causing an incident, Fayette Brightsight caused one instead. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Expressive Illumination Category:Female Characters Category:Characters designed by Others Category:Phantasm Bosses